supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/Imagine if a Supernanny or MultiNanny 24-7 character took Lewis Brooks' place
February 15, 2015 Imogene Panizza is the target. The episode chosen is Season 1, Episode 66, where Lewis's enemies set up an unbelievably huge password. Transcript (Nicole is with a huge ton of friends) Nicole: "Alright. Since Imogen is at school, and both her parents are at work, we will set up an unbelievably severe password using the unlimited password drive. Everyone of us will keep hitting the keyboard to type many, many keys at once until our hands get tired, but this could kind of make of workout, making our hands stronger. Once we are all done, the unlimited password application will tell us what the password is. We will now begin." After the setup... Nicole: "Now she needs a 168,475-character-long password to access the computer. Though my hands are no longer worn out, we were able to make this extremely long password, that way Imogen cannot make any more fakes." When the Brooks arrived... (Amy and Michele are in floor 1) Nicole: "You will be very interested to check the computer and see what we did to it." Amy: "All right." (Imogen is in her room, checking the computer) Imogen: "WHAT?! To access requires a password?" Michele: "Imogen Panizza. Can I check your computer?" (Both parents check) Michele: "Imogen Panizza. How dare you have someone set up a password with a sextuple-digit number of characters. I strictly told you no more fakes." Amy: "That's it. You are grounded (18x) for googoloctuplex great gross transit millennium leap hyper massive tranquilities. Come with us right now." Nicole: "Lewis, I have a gift for you." Imogen: "So give it to me!" (Nicole shows Imogen a pack of cigarettes) Imogen: "Cigarettes?" (Nicole gives Imogen the cigarettes) Nicole: "And for the finishing touch..." (Nicole beats up Imogen) Imogen: "NICOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT ME UP!" Nicole: "I also have another gift." Imogen: "What is it?" (Nicole shows Imogen the Tabasco sauce) Imogen: "Tabasco sauce?" (Nicole force-feeds Imogen the Tabasco sauce) Imogen: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nicole: "You are grounded (18x) for googoloctuplex great gross transit millennium leap hyper massive tranquilities. Go." Five friends (in order, one at a time) "To. The. Demon. Room. Now." Amy: "Go." Five friends (in order, one at a time) "To. The. Demon. Room. Now." Michele: "Go." Five friends (in order, one at a time) "To. The. Demon. Room. Now." (Imogen is being sent to the demon room) (Imogen starts crying) Imogen: "Save me!" Archive of February 14, 2015 Kobe Icreaker is the target today. The Lewis gets grounded episode chosen is Season 1, Episode 54, where Lewis buys SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off and gets grounded. These are not stories about what did happen to them, but what could've happened to them. Transcript Kobe: "Can I have SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off on DVD?" Clerk: "Then here you go." (At home) Kobe: "Yay! I finally got SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off on DVD. It's time for me to watch it!" 80 minutes later... Amy: "Kobe. I'm back. Hold on. What's in front of the Pokemon: Advanced Battle DVD cases?" (gets the DVD) "You got SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off on DVD. Kobe. This is obviously a SpongeBob DVD. It is not restricted or anime. That's it. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for one undecillion great gross millennium leap massive tranquilities!" Kobe: "That's not fair! I like SpongeBob!" Amy: "I understand, but I don't give a f***! This DVD is going straight to Nicole Jennings!" Kobe: "GIVE ME THE DVD!" (Cut to outside Nicole's house) Amy: "This is where Nicole Jennings lives." (rings the doorbell) Orla: "Hi, Amy." Amy: "Hi, Orla. Where's your mom?" Orla: "She's in her room, but is p***ed off about Kobe Icreaker." Amy: (lower-tone voice) "You mean my son? Orla, I will beat Kobe's a** when I get back." (Amy moves over to Nicole's room) Amy: "Here is Nicole's room." Nicole: "What do you want? Wait a second! What's that on your hand?" Amy: "Nicole, calm down. It's easy. I have SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off on DVD. It was from Kobe, who is banned from everything that is neither anime nor restricted." (Nicole gets the DVD) Nicole: "I hope the sorry b****** has learned his lesson." (At Amy's house) Lewis: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU!" Amy: "How dare you say that?! You are no good for anybody! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for one tredecillion great gross millennium leap massive tranquilities! Go to bed right now!" What if this was actually Melissa Icreaker? In episode calculation, Amy Brooks is older than Melissa, however Michele Brooks is much younger than Trae. Michele is one year older than Amy. Trae is double Melissa's age in episode calculation! Let's see how the pure Icreaker Family would deal with this. Leave a comment. Also, if you want to request another edited episode, leave a comment as well. Category:Blog posts